<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you, Ben Mitchell by Eastenderssfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970099">I love you, Ben Mitchell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan'>Eastenderssfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, drunk, flirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday night at 1am Ben found himself guiding home a very drunk Callum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you, Ben Mitchell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday night when Ben found himself guiding his very drunk fiancé up the stairs of the Mitchell house, it was 1am and he has just had to do his best to hold Callum up and steady getting him all the way home from the Albert.</p><p>They had gone out for a couple of drinks, date night if you wanna call it that but Callum had too many too fast and ended up a drunken mess slurring his words and falling helplessly over Ben. Ben knew the reason he had drunk too much was because recently since they got engaged Callum was on cloud 9 smiling wide every single day and sometimes he would get just that bit too over excited tonight was one of those nights, so Ben wasn’t worried about how much he had drank he knew it was only happiness.</p><p>But still it was a struggle, he was small compared to the giant he chose as a fiancé so getting him up the stairs without making noise was quite a task. Finally reaching the top Callum got loose of bens hand heading straight to their bedroom. Ben followed as quickly as he could, Callum flopped himself down on the bed with a wide grin on his face, if Ben didn’t already love this man he would of fell in love right this moment.</p><p>“Hey handsome” Callum excitedly let out once he realised Ben was in the room with him. Ben closed the door behind him before making his way to the bed. “Right come on we need to get you into pyjamas don’t wanna sleep in these” Ben gestured to Callums clothes. “Well then I guess you’re gonna have to undress me” Callum let out with a slight chuckle. Oh so he was in that kind of drunk mood.</p><p>Ben sighed knowing this was gonna be more of a task than it was getting him across the square and up the stairs. Ben took Callums coat off a lot easier than he thought it would be with Callum helping. Then starting to unbutton his shirt, Callum leaned forward pressing a kiss to bens mouth. Ben couldn’t help but reciprocate his mind was hazy with the drink he just wasn’t on Callums level. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Callums hands started to make their way down bens body that’s when Ben grabbed his arms stopping him. “Not tonight cal” Ben breathed while resuming unbuttoning his shirt. Finally getting it off but Callum wasn’t giving up that easily going back in but for bens neck this time placing little kisses on the area he knows gets Ben going.</p><p>Ben pulls his head off his neck “you really don’t listen do you” he sighs with a smile on his face. “Mmmm you’re tasty” Callum lets out with his eyes half shut. Ben begins to undo Callums belt and trousers now trying to go as quickly as possible so Callum can’t make another move on him “mm hard” Callum whispers looking down at his crotch. And he wasn’t wrong he definitely was hard. But Ben wasn’t gonna take advantage of him in this state it never felt right to do so. “Yeah I know you are cal but you’re too drunk” Ben sighs rubbing his chin. “You’re mean” Callum lets out in a whiny voice grabbing himself. God Ben needs to get him asleep soon.

“Right lift up need to get these off you” Ben says pulling on Callums trousers Callum obliges. Finally when he’s undressed Ben goes to the wardrobe grabbing some of Callums pyjamas and some for himself. He strips putting his own on and makes his way back to the bed with Callums “can you manage to put these on yourself cal?” “Its ok I don’t want to wear them” “you sure? It’s cold” “it’s okay I got my fiancé to keep me warm” Callum winks. Ben lets out a chuckle he really does love this man.

Ben tucks Callum into the covers with many attempts dodged of Callum trying to pull him on top of him, making his way to his own side of the bed Ben climbs in laying on his back. Instantly Callum rolls over to Ben putting his head on his chest and arm around his waist “I’m laying on your chest tonight” Callum sighs. “Whatever gets you to sleep” Ben smiles running his fingers through Callums hair. “I love you Ben Mitchell, I love you so so much” Callum whispers while drawing shapes on bens stomach. “I love you too babe” Ben replies and before he knows it Callum is lightly snoring on his chest with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>